Breath
by blxssxm
Summary: Cause you're like my breath. [A MinYoon songfict/Park Jimin & Min Yoongi/BTS]


**_Based on the song_**

 ** _Breath by Shannon Williams (ft. Vasco Giriboy)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung, it's not gonna work out like this. I'm sorry, lets just end it here. Please dont cry, hyung. Just hate on me, but please– dont cry."_

Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana semuanya terlihat begitu abu-abu dan lambat baginya. Kejadian dimana semua harapan dan kebahagiaannya hancur melebur menjadi serpihan debu. Bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang seperti hendak dicabut keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Terbawa oleh pemuda bersurai pirang yang berbalik pergi menjauh darinya. Yoongi menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat kala rasa sesak itu kembali menyerang hatinya. Sesak didadanya yang selalu datang kala dia mengingat kembali pria yang telah bersamanya selama dua tahun itu.

"Sesak sekali rasanya, Jim. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Pria dengan tubuh yang semakin mengurus itu berbisik pelan sambil menarik kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh dada dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantaranya. Berusaha menahan desakan airmata yang sepertinya sudah siap jatuh kapan saja. Kembali mengulang mimpi buruk itu, hari dimana mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku pikir, aku masih terlalu muda untuk hubungan yang serius. Aku masih belum mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya."_

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu menyayangiku? Kenapa kau susah payah berusaha meluluhkanku? Kenapa kau bertahan denganku dalam waktu yang lama jika hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Kau memang brengsek Jimin."

Airmata itu kembali mengalir dari kedua mata sayu Yoongi yang semakin terlihat sayu dan menyedihkan setelah beberala hari terus menangisi laki-laki yang sudah seperti nafasnya itu. Dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran Jimin disisinya. Tatapan hangatnya, senyumannya, aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan, kedua tangannya yang senantiasa menawarkan perlindungan dan kehangatan. Semuanya membekas begitu dalam pada pria mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau pantas menemukan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dariku, you deserve better. Maafkan aku telah menyakiti dan meninggalkanmu tidak seperti apa yang kujanjikan selama ini. Kuharap kau tidak bertemu dengan pria sepertiku lagi. Hiduplah dengan baik, Min Yoongi. Selamat tinggal."_

Kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir tebal milik Jimin saat itu. Pria itu tetap menatap pada Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya. Tatapannya begitu kosong namun penuh dengan luka. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia secara tidak sadar sudah menahan nafasnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dirinya semakin terisak keras kala kejadian itu berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Membuatnya semakin merasakan sesak yang begitu nyata dalam dadanya hingga rasanya sangatlah sulit untuk bernafas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik jika kau mengambil seluruh nafasku, Jimin? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu yang nyatanya adalah nafasku. Kau segalanya, Jimin. Hanya kau yang aku punya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari dimusim gugur, dengan banyaknya daun-daun yang berguguran disepanjang jalan setapak yang anehnya terlihat begitu indah, Yoongi berjalan sendirian. Sudah dua minggu sejak dia dan Jimin berpisah, dan dia belum bisa melupakan segala hal tentang pria itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa, dia sangat sadar itu. Jimin itu seperti oksigen. Tanpanya, Yoongi tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Namun dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah terus-terusan mendekam didalam. Dia butuh udara segar, dia butuh bernafas. Jadi pria dengan tubuh yang sekarang terlihat kurus dan semakin mungil itu berjalan pelan diantara daun-daun yang berguguran, memperhatikan bagaimana daun itu jatuh diatas jalanan.

Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti kala dia mencium aroma maskulin namun menenangkan yang jelas sangat dia kenali. Memberanikan untuk menatap kedepan dan membeku kala dia melihat Jimin berada tidak jauh dihadapannya. Hanya tiga langkah dihadapannya. Pria itu juga menatap padanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat seakan sedang berbicara melalui tatapan yang sarat akan rindu itu.

Yoongi tahu, dia seharusnya segera berbalik saat Jimin kembali melangkah padanya dengan pasti. Namun dia merasa seperti sesuatu menahan kakinya untuk melangkah pergi. Jimin semakin mendekat padanya dan dia hanya memejamkan matanya tidak ingin menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu kembali meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Tapi aneh, dia merasakan kehangatan yang tidak asing mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap dia merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia kembali bisa _bernafas_.

"I'm sorry, I'm being too cocky. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I finally realized what love is. Please, comeback to me, Min Yoongi. Please."

Airmata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata Yoongi dan dia akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat milik Jimin. Meremas kain yang dipakai pria itu dengan erat tidak ingin melepasnya untuk kedua kalinya. Menumpahkan rindu yang terus membebaninya dari hari kehari.

"Dont leave me, Jimin. Its hurt. Its really hurt without you. You're all i have. I cant breath without you."

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dikening Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar tubuh Yoongi yang terasa jauh lebih kecil dari terakhir kali dia rasakan. Kembali mengutuk dirinya karena telah membuat pria mungil itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Ya, Yoongi. Aku tidak akan berbuat kebodohan yang sama untuk meninggalkanmu. Kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Kau dan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end._


End file.
